Bard (Final Fantasy V)
The Bard is a job in Final Fantasy V, and part of the Fire Crystal job set although the actual shard is located on a chocobo later on. The Bard has the worst Magic Power out of all mage classes, as well as the second-lowest Stamina in the game, making them prone to dying. Bards focus on their Sing skillset, which comes to great use in areas with many undead enemies, as they can quickly eliminate them. Otherwise, the Bard is considered one of the worst jobs in the game, if not the worst job overall. Bards are the only job outside of Freelancer to equip harps. Unfortunately, harps' damage is often based on a percent of the enemy's current HP, and therefore will not do much damage (with the exception of Apollo Harp, as it does not deal damage based on percentages). Mastering Bard for all four characters in the iOS version earns the player the achievement "The Music Man". Appearance The Bard's costume is designed to reflect a medieval minstrel. All five characters appear to be wearing a green shirt and headband. Lenna and Krile wear skirts, Bartz and Faris wear pants or leggings, and Galuf's shirt hangs down, covering his legs. Abilities *'Job Command' - Sing *'Innate Abilities' - None *'Equipment' - Knives, Harps, Hats, Robes, Armlets The Bard has a whole host of songs. Some songs can only obtained in the first or second world. While the effects of some songs are instantaneous, other songs are "continuous", which basically means the Bard will continue to sing until he/she is hit by an attack, killed, or silenced, though in most cases the effect of the song will retain even after the Bard stops singing. Of another note, if a character is turned into a Zombie while singing, they will continue to still sing as a zombie. *'Sinewy Etude' - Continuously raises the party's strength. Found in Crescent in the Merged World *'Mana's Paean' - Continuously raises the party's magic. Found in top floor of the Library of the Ancients in Merged World. *'Swift Song' - Continuously raises the party's speed. Found in the King's Chamber of Castle Surgate. *'Mighty March' - Casts regen on party. Found in Crescent (Minstrel's House). *'Hero's Rime' - Continuously raises the party's levels. Found in Crescent (Minstrel's House) after playing every piano. *'Requiem' - Damages the undead. Instantaneous. Found in Quelb. *'Romeo's Ballad' - Stops enemies for a few turns. Instantaneous. Found in Istory. *'Alluring Air' - Confuses all enemies. Instantaneous. Found in Lix. Of note, the Equip Harp ability gives characters the Bard's base Agility and Magic unless otherwise already at a higher value. Upon mastery, Freelancers and Mimes gain the Bard's base Agility and Magic unless they already have a higher base from another mastered job. The stat modifiers for Bards are: *Strength: 16 *Agility: 32 *Stamina: 15 *Magic: 35 Level-Up Abilities } |width="50%" valign="top"| |- |width="50%" valign="top"| |} Gallery Category:Final Fantasy V Jobs it:Bardo (Final Fantasy V)